


Perfect (Mew)two

by Wontonz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, flustered tae, idk pokemon go is just so hyped up rn, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wontonz/pseuds/Wontonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung becomes addicted to the new 'Pokemon Go' game and finds himself standing inside an unfamiliar house in front of a particularly cute boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect (Mew)two

Regardless of the fact that he was a senior high school student and should've been preparing for his final exams lest he end up repeating a year or worse, being disowned by his parents who's expectations of him were uncharacteristically high, Taehyung found himself very much occupied by a new game that had been released. As a child, he'd always been a fan of videogames and pokemon and super mario had been amongst the first few that he'd acquired on his gameboy that, to this day, he could proudly say he still owned. Did it still work, however? Considering the amount of times the airhead of a teenage boy had clumsily dropped it off the side of his balcony or gone for a swim, whilst forgetting he had it in his pocket, it was safe to assume the poor device no longer functioned. But that's beside the point. The important matter at hand was that Taehyung hadn't found any pokemon worth catching since he'd downloaded the application a week ago. Granted, that was partially due to the fact that he hadn't stepped foot outside of his house, the furthest he'd ventured so far being his front yard, but again, that was irrelevant in his opinion. 

But today was different. Taehyung was determined to be the owner of a strong pokemon before the sun set. His friend, a boy with rounded cheeks and enough energy to rival his own, had felt the need to boast about his vulpix during lessons, all day. It had taken a substantial level of self restraint and control to refrain from stuffing his half eaten cheeseburger into the kid's mouth after he'd declared he'd claimed ownership over a gym when lunch hour rolled around.

Huffing as he recalled the memory, Taehyung laced up his red sneakers and adjusted the baseball cap on his head, slipping into his to-go-to personality that was Ash Ketchum. If he was going to put effort into this, and was actually considering exercise, then he was going to give it a hundred and ten percent. 

"Jimin'll see." He mumbled to himself, "I'll have something that'll serve his vulpix it's ass on a silver platter." 

With his face set into one of determination, he headed out into the sweltering heat. Loading the game up onto his phone, he scanned his neighbourhood. Where was he even supposed to start? Was there a strategy to pokemon hunting? Swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, Taehyung chose to turn right just because he was right handed. A biased decision, if you will. Peering through the camera lens of his phone, he didn't dare take his eyes away from the screen. He couldn't afford to miss a single movement. He just needed something, anything and then he could return home and finish watching an anime series that had him pulling an all nighter the evening before his literary pop quiz. He flinched when recollecting how the teacher had spoken to him after class, most likely thinking he was insane and in need of a good counselor.

"We've been studying the work of Shakespeare this whole semester." She'd said and Taehyung had nodded. He knew that. Obviously. He was always paying attention in class... whenever his phone died and he could no longer mess around with it behind his folder or beneath the table (though he only used the latter method in the most desperate of times. He'd rather not be caught grinning down at his crotch). His teacher could not have looked more confused at his response, "if you're aware of this then why did you start writing about the Titanic?"

Taehyung would very much like to forget the whole ordeal had even occurred, instead storing it away in the far depths of his mind that he rarely ever used. 

"C'mon." He muttered, swiping his hand over his forehead to remove the build up of sweat, successfully managing to knock his hat off. Running a hand through his messy mop of blonde hair, he quickly retrieved the cap. The sudden change in music blasting through his phone's speakers had him straightening abruptly, wide eyes coming to a stop on the words written across the screen.

A wild mewtwo appeared!

Taehyung let out an excited squeal, barely pausing to do a quick happy dance before dashing in the direction the mewtwo was apparently at. What the boy failed to notice was that he'd now stepped off the sidewalk and onto a front porch. Far too transfixed on what was displayed on his phone, his brain did not register that he'd barged through a front door that had been left ajar.

"Aha! I got you, you beast!" Taehyung exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Excuse me?"

He froze, mid-cheer. Pokemon didn't talk, right? At least, he didn't think the game he was playing was advanced enough to have been programmed with that capability. But he could've sworn the mewtwo had just spoken to him. In a voice with a melodic lull to it too, mind you. It was, hands down, one hundred times sexier than the voices of all the anime characters he'd ever come across.

"You can speak." He said offhandedly and heard a snort in response. Okay, that was definitely not something a fictional character would do. Much less, a made up animal. 

Now that he had snapped out of his pokemon-searching induced reverie, Taehyung made note of his surroundings. A staircase, carpet, family photographs and- he startled. A very cute boy.

"You're not a pokemon..." he trailed off, mouth forming an 'o' as he stared at the guy dumbly. He looked to be around his age, but Taehyung would have surely remembered such a handsome face around school.

"And to think that this whole time, I believed I was Pikachu." The boy feigned sadness, his crestfallen expression not too far from realistic and had it not been for his dark brown eyes swimming with humour, Taehyung would've had honestly believed that he had a mental disorder.

At this, the blonde simply let out a small squeak, tips of his ears flooding with warmth and tingeing red. 

"I am so sorry." He apologized, bowing his head, both to show his sincerity and to hide his burning cheeks, "I just-"

"Pokemon go?" The boy piped up once more, not sounding in the least bit uncomfortable, considering that a stranger had just trespassed on his property. He actually seemed pretty friendly.

Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at him quizzically, "how'd you know?"

The other simply grinned, revealing two rather large front teeth that made him resemble a rabbit and Taehyung willed himself to not reach forward and pinch his cheeks. He watched as bunny-boy (what? he didn't know his name) silently pulled his phone out from his back pocket and opened up a very familiar application. He only just caught sight of his trainer's name as it appeared briefly at the top of the screen. Kookie. 

"Thanks for the heads up." 

Puzzled, the blonde boy tilted his head to the side, "what?"

Instead of giving him a verbal reply, 'Kookie' shoved his iphone in front of his face, displaying the image of a pokeball with the words, 'gotcha' written above it. It took a good minute and a half for Taehyung to understand what it all meant, but once he had, he let out an over exaggerated gasp.

"You stole my mewtwo!" He pointed an accusing finger at the amused looking bunny-boy.

"You entered my house uninvited." He retorted and the taller of the two merely grunted, as articulate as always, but mumbled out a quick 'touché'.

Accepting defeat, Taehyung's shoulders slumped and he offered the boy a small smile, "I'm Taehyung."

"Jungkook." This was accompanied by a large grin that he really should've been warned about beforehand so as to not go blind by how bright it was, as cheesy as that sounded.

The two stood in awkward silence before Jungkook reached out and took hold of his wrist, "let's go."

Taehyung followed him out onto the porch, although he had no idea what was going through the boy's mind as he shut his front door behind them. When he turned around to face him once more, the blonde tried his hardest not to blurt out something embarrassing, like 'if you were a pokemon, I'd choose you'.

Jungkook shrugged upon meeting the other's flustered face, "I'm bored. You're cute. We're both losers for this game and I need help claiming a gym a few blocks down. You down to be partners?"

All Taehyung registered from that sentence was, 'you're cute' and proceeded to gape at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." 

 

 

Whilst walking down the street, Jungkook decided to comment on Taehyung's constant opened mouth, his remark being that, 'he reminded him of Magikarp'.

"Shut up, you pokemon thief!"


End file.
